Don't Teasing Me, Hyung!
by elnim
Summary: sebuah parodi dari Chankai moment /? - A Chankai & Kaihun fanfiction -


**Don't teasing me, Hyung!**

Cast : Kai/jongin, chanyeol, sehun, kris, EXO.

Genre : romance, komedi gagal-_-

Length : drabble (mungkin?)

Disclaimer : ff ini bersumber dari kaiyeol moment pada salah satu acara. Karena saya suka kaihun, jadi saya juga masukkan lil'bit!kaihun haha lol. The casts belong to God and don't plagiarism my own. warning! YAOI inside-_- 

Happy reading~~ 

Kejadian lucu itu berawal saat EXO sedang perform di salah satu acara tahunan. Malam itu EXO akan menampilkan lagu terbaru (mungkin sudah terlanjur basi jika dikatakan terbaru, haha memang begitu kenyataannya) mereka, growl, yang diremix dengan opening dance mereka, dubstep intro (begitulah mereka menyebutnya). Di opening dance mereka, ada gerakan dimana Chanyeol harus menggerakan tangannya ke badan sang dancing machine, Kai, agar terlihat Kai punya empat tangan, tetapi malah terlihat Chanyeol sedang meng-grepe-grepe sang idolanya tersebut (bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kai adalah idola Chanyeol, termasuk para member EXO sendiri, bahkan Chanyeol terang-terangan mengakuinya. Bagaimana bisa? Ah lain kali saja aku ceritakan mari kita lanjutkan kisah yang ini dulu-_-).

Saat itu Kai, sang dancing machine, sedang melakukan beberapa pemanasan saat pemutaran VCR mereka sedang berlangsung, muncullah ide gila di otak Chanyeol untuk menggoda salah satu dongsaeng-nya tersebut. Chanyeol memulai aksinya dengan meng-grepe-grepe dada bidang Kai dengan nada seduktif "Kai-aahh" yang menggelikan itu.

Sang idola yang mulai terganggu dengan aksi hyung-nya itu menampik tangan itu sambil memasang muka tidak senang.

"Hyung... hentikan"

"Kai-aaaahhh..." seakan tak gentar dengan penolakan Kai, Chanyeol tetap melakukan aksinya itu.

"Hyung... kau membuat mood-ku buruk sekarang" tolak Kai dengan wajah masamnya. Oh, tidak lupa dia terus menampik tangan hyung-nya yang terus meng-grepe-grepe bidang dadanya (yang katanya eksotis) itu.

"Kau marah eoh? Kau marah ya karena bukan Sehun yang melakukannya? Ah, sayang ya posisi Sehun di belakang sana kkk~" Chanyeol cekikikan sendiri melihat Kai yang sedang salah tingkah sekarang.

Skakmatch! Batin Kai. Tetapi dia sebisa mungkin tak memperlihatkan gerakan–salah–tingkah-nya. Hanya menampilkan wajah poker face yang ia pinjam dari ehmm, Sehun.

"Hyung... hentikan atau..."

"Kai-aahhh..." Kris yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian-yang-bisa-dibilang-lucu itu juga tak tahan untuk tidak menggoda Kai.

Sekarang keadaannya dua lawan satu. 'ah, kalau begini aku tak kan menang melawan mereka berdua' batin Kai. Dia me-nye-rah. Biarlah. Mood-nya sudah memburuk. Hanya secarik kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya yang sintal itu.

"Hyung... please stop teasing me!"

Chanyeol dan Kris masih tertawa nista ke arah Kai. Dengan cekikikan yang tak berhenti seolah-olah mereka baru saja memenangkan lotre.

Tapi kemenangan Chanyeol & Kris tak berlangsung lama karena VCR mereka telah habis diputar dan itu berarti waktu untuk perform. Perform mereka pun berlangsung lancar dan fanchat mereka pun mengisi penuh ruangan. Untung saja mood sang dancing machine tak merusak perform hari ini (haha, memang seharusnya begitu, 'kan kai-ah?). 

Setelah perform selesai, seseorang menghampiri Kai di backstage.

"Jongiiiin~" panggil orang itu.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kau harus memanggilku hyung, hah? Ulangi!"

"Ye! Ye! Ye! Jongin hyung~" orang itu mengulangi dengan muka malas-_-.

"Anak pintar..." Kai tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut orang itu. Oh, rupanya ada yang ingin balas dendam atas kejahilan hyung-nya tadi? Dan apa ini, ia melampiaskan pada bocah polos yang memanggilnya 'jongin hyung' ini? Pintar kau Kim jongin! Sungguh!

"Kata Chanyeol hyung, mood-mu sedang buruk, apa itu benar?" kata bocah berambut blonde itu.

Muka Kai yang sedari tadi penuh kemenangan seakan berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi masam kembali.

"aniyo..." jawab Kai singkat.

"Hyung! Ayolah! Apa yang membuatmu buruk seperti ini?" oh, bocah ini mulai tak sabaran.

"Apakah aku harus aegyo dulu hah? Bbuing bbuing~~" bocah itu mulai merajuk dan aksinya itu mendapat respon positif dari Jongin, oh tidak, Kai yang kumaksudkan.

"Lakukan itu seratus kali lagi baru ku beri tahu, hahahaha." Lagi. Kau memang pintar Kim jong-kai!

"GYAAA! Kau mau mengerjaiku eoh? Tak adil!" si bocah itu mulai merajuk kembali. Tidak lupa pada wajah yehet-nya dan kedua tangannya yang kini dilipat ke dadanya. Oh! Malang sekali kau, Oh Sehun!

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Apa tak mau pulang eoh? Kau tak kasihan pada punggungku yang rasanya dihantam batu satu ton ini hah?" suara leader-nim menginterupsi pembicaraan sepasang maknae tersebut.

"Hehe mianhae hyung... kajja! Kita pulaaaangg~" teriak sepasang maknae itu.

Dan akhirnya, mood sang dancing machine telah kembali. Oh, Chanyeol-ssi! kau harus berterima kasih pada Oh Sehun kali ini. Kalau tidak, kau tak kan dianggap fans oleh idolamu lagi! Hahahaha.

-FIN-

huwee ini ff apa wkwkw T.T

mind review please?


End file.
